


Birth

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Birth, Birthday, Cursed content, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: I wrote this is 10 minutes. Happy birthday Awsten.
Kudos: 8





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is 10 minutes. Happy birthday Awsten.

The first thing Awsten noticed when he woke up was the sort of floaty feeling. He was curled up on himself, floating in some sort of liquid, and though he knew there was no air, he had no trouble breathing. His eyes were closed, but he could tell that even if he were to open them, he still wouldn't see, as it was too dark.

Suddenly, the room he was in seemed to shake, something sloshing the liquid around, and him with it. The room shook again, and the liquid seemed to start leaving it, pouring out through a hole Awsten couldn't see. The room shook again, and the walls started closing in. It wasn't like in an anxiety induced state, where it just felt as if they were - no, they actually were, and Awsten found it was getting harder to breathe.

He could hear muted voices, now, some calming and some shouting.

The darkness was starting to disperse, a harsh light shining over Awsten's head, but he still couldn't bare to open his eyes. He felt something - some _one_ , touch him, pull on his head, trying to get him out of the tightening room. He couldn't breathe.

For a moment he thought he was going to die.

Then, he blinked his eyes open, a harsh white light blinding him before his eyes could get used to it.

He was cradled in someone's arms, his head tucked against their chest, but soon he was moving, the person passing him on to someone else. He could hear talking again, but he couldn't process it, not enough to understand what they were saying. He felt funny. His eyesight was fuzzy and all the proportions were off, as if he was looking at the world through a funhouse mirror.

"What the fuck is going on?" Awsten tried to ask, but he felt as if his words weren't coming out right. The person holding him shook him lightly and Awsten screamed.

He was so confused. What was happening? Was he going crazy? Was he already crazy?

The person holding him shushed him, and Awsten screamed louder, the shaking continuing. He couldn't handle this.

Awsten screamed, sitting up in his bed.

He was home. That was just a nightmare. A nightmare where he was reliving his birth. What the actual fuck.

He glanced at his phone, checking the time. _00:00, Friday, Jan 17, 2020_. It was his birthday.


End file.
